


Pot-valor

by gothjotun



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, I have no idea how to tag this el oh el, One sided, Poetry, Short Story, i guess?, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothjotun/pseuds/gothjotun
Summary: Sticks and stones may break his bones, but switchblades carved each syllable onto the piece of palpable flesh, the representative of his love.And it spelled “worthless” onto his heart.





	Pot-valor

_ Water water everywhere nor any drop to drink _

He felt it slosh inside of his stuffed stomach, the boy standing on dry land and yet still drowning. If he didn’t release the contents within, he’d choke on the poisoned substance, sea salt scraping the insides of his lungs. Dry and petrified.

It came in waves, chilling Morty to the bone as scripture carved themselves on his ribs. Inside his own mythology, he was a raging sea, and brought his own self onto his knees. The water pulled him down, coercing the boy to kneel into a submissive stance against his nature. A beating heart within a marble frame. 

So he released himself.

And was met with disdain.

Wax tears oozed from his eyes as he broke open the light and let the tears spill out. It stuck to his clammy cheeks, dried on the skin as he wore it proudly for all to see. He was sensitive, nothing wrong with that..

Sticks and stones may break his bones, but switchblades carved each syllable onto the piece of palpable flesh, the representative of his love. 

And it spelled “worthless” onto his heart.

Biblical, he felt, as he was hanging from a tree, dead as the love between grandfather and grandson. 

He felt a cross fixed between his shoulder blades, his weight dragging him down, choking him.

Eventually, Morty gave in.

_ Water water everywhere and all the ships did sink _

**Author's Note:**

> me-owzah baybe sorry for killing off morty but what u guna do when ya sad!!! it’s more vent like, the most poetic piece i’ve written so far so it probably makes sense to no one but me :]
> 
> @ chill hmu and message me ilu


End file.
